Un si douloureux secret
by sabryna
Summary: Après l'épisode avec le Max du Futur, Max sort désormais avec Tess. De son côté, Michael et Maria sont séparés. A l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Michael et Liz vont apprendre à se connaître et à surmonter ensemble la perte de l'être aimé.
1. Chapter 1

Un si douloureux secret

Cette fic commence peu de temps après l'épisode du Max du Futur. Liz a reçu la visite d'un Max 14 ans plus vieux que son époque. pour que Tess reste à Roswell, Liz a fait croire à Max qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Michael venait de prendre son service au Crashdown Café où il travaillait comme cuisinier. Ce n'était pas très lucratif, mais il fallait bien payer le loyer de son appartement, l'électricité, le téléphone …etc… Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire depuis que Maria et lui avaient rompu. Mais la vie continuait. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser abattre. Il avait déjà vécu plus d'une séparation. Il avait été ballotté de foyer en foyer, à chaque fois rejeté car il était jugé trop " rebelle ". Jusqu'à Hank. Après, il avait demandé son émancipation à l'age de 17 ans. Tout ça ajouté à son caractère extraterrestre et vous avez une vie bien secouée où une séparation de plus ou de moins ne change rien.  
Quelquefois, Michael enviait son meilleur ami Max, qu'il considérait comme son frère. Ils étaient arrivés dans le même vaisseau mais la différence, c'est que Max et sa sœur Isabelle avaient été tout de suite adoptés par les Evans, un couple bien tranquille. Ils avaient une famille, un foyer stable, et ils pouvaient se confier entre eux. Michael avait toujours été seul. Peut-être un peu moins lorsqu'il sortait avec Maria. Mais maintenant c'est fini.  
Il vit la jeune femme brune s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui. Il lui sourit. Liz était aussi seule que lui. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle avait rompu avec Max, même pas lui. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, cela se voyait depuis que Max avait sauvé la jeune femme deux ans plus tôt. Une fusillade avait éclaté au Crashdown et la serveuse avait été touchée. Le jeune extraterrestre, qui l'aimait en secret, avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour la guérir. En faisant cela, il s'était mis en danger lui et les deux autres aliens. Il lui avait tout avoué sur leurs origines et elle était restée à ses côtés Par la suite, elle avait mis ses deux meilleurs amis, Maria et Alex, dans la confidence. Les derniers à avoir été mis au courant ont été le shérif Valenti et son fils Kyle.

Liz lui rendit son sourire mais son regard triste détonnait. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que Max et Tess soient ensemble. Elle avait cru pouvoir démentir la destinée du couple. Mais quand le Max du futur était venu lui annoncer que si elle et Max restaient ensemble, tout leurs proches allaient mourir et les skins allaient envahir la planète, elle avait dû se résigner et accepter la triste réalité : Tess et Max devaient se remettre ensemble. Elle avait tout fait pour l'éloigner et elle avait fini par lui faire croire qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle. Aujourd'hui, Max ne la regardait plus, il l'évitait même. Et les seules fois où il levait les yeux sur elle, son regard, chargé de tristesse mais aussi de mépris, rendait la jeune femme un peu plus malheureuse.  
Elle prit la commande qu'elle était venue demander à Michael et continua son service.

Liz était exténuée. Elle venait de fermer le Crashdown Café et les seuls à être restés étaient Max, Tess, Isabelle, Alex, Michael et Maria.

- Liz, tu as encore besoin de moi ? _demanda Maria_

Quand la jeune femme se tourna vers son amie, elle lut sur son visage qu'elle espérait une réponse négative.

- Non, tu peux y aller.

- Merci Liz. Je n'osais pas te le demander.

- De sortie ce soir Maria ? _Isabelle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question car la réponse allait sûrement faire du tort à Michael mais cela avait été plus fort qu'elle._

- Oui. Avec Tony Abrahams

- Abrahams ! _Alex ne put s'empêcher de pouffer._

Le jeune homme et Maria entrèrent alors dans une joute verbale que tout le monde suivit. Liz jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Max et eu un pincement au cœur. Ce dernier tenait Tess par la main alors que cette dernière le regardait amoureusement. La jeune femme leva immédiatement la tête et rencontra le regard de Michael. Il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle mais pour une autre raison. Michael et Liz n'avaient jamais été très proches mais là ils partageaient le même sentiment : ils aimaient tous les deux des personnes qui leur échappaient. Et ils éprouvaient la même douleur. La voix de Max la tira de ses pensées et l'arracha au regard de Michael :

- Bon, nous aussi on va y aller. _En disant cela il regarda Tess._

Liz sentit son cœur se déchirer.

- Moi aussi. _Alex s'était levé à son tour._ Isabelle tu viens ?

- Oui. Désolée de te laisser seule Liz.

- Si elle n'aime pas la solitude, elle n'a qu'à appeler Kyle. Il se fera un plaisir de venir l'aider. N'est-ce pas Liz ?

Le ton cinglant de Max surprit tout le monde. Personne ne parla et Liz ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que tout le monde la laisse tranquille. Elle aurait tellement voulu courir vers Max, le prendre dans ses bras, tout lui dire et lui demander de la pardonner. Mais c'était impossible. Et elle ne désirait qu'une chose : être seule pour pouvoir pleurer.  
Tout le monde sortit et il ne resta plus que Liz et Michael. La jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas et commença à débarrasser les quelques tables oubliées par les autres serveuses. Quand elle vit le jeune homme commencé à nettoyer les tables, elle releva la tête et demanda, surprise :

- Que fais-tu ?

Le jeune homme continua sa besogne et répondit sur un ton détaché :

- Je t'aide.

- Je peux le faire Michael. Je suis assez grande.

En réalité, Liz ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir continuer à retenir ses larmes. Les paroles de Max résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Combien de temps allait-elle encore pouvoir garder pour elle tout ce qui lui était arrivé ? Elle ne le savait pas et cela lui faisait peur. Elle continua à s'activer mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à Michael. Elle le vit s'arrêter de travailler et s'adosser au bar du café. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes avant de lâcher :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Liz ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et retint son souffle :

- Que veux-tu dire ? Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Arrêtes Liz ! On n'a jamais vraiment été proche tous les deux mais je ne suis pas idiot !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire. Désolée.

- Max et toi étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. Et il t'aimait autant que tu l'aimais ! Et du jour au lendemain vous vous séparez et vous ne vous adressez même plus la parole ! Sans compter que Max semble haïr Kyle par la même occasion !

- Michael, Kyle et moi…

- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes ensemble ! Ou que tu as trompé Max avec Kyle ! Je ne te croirais pas et si Max ne voie rien, c'est qu'il est plus stupide que je ne pensais ! Vous étiez trop bien ensemble pour que tu ailles voir ton ex. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'amour et de tendresse dans vos regards pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs.

- Alors quoi ? _Liz avait lâché cette question sur un ton exténué, ce qui paru le surprendre._

- Alors ? Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu n'en as parlé à personne car tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas en parler. Je crois que cette chose t'a forcée à rompre avec Max. Je me trompe ? _Liz leva les yeux et regarda le jeune homme qui désormais lui faisait face. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il paraissait si sérieux !_

- Je…enfin c'est…

Liz ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment Michael avait-il deviné ? Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas révéler ce qui s'était passé. Et surtout pas à l'un des extraterrestres ! Elle se détourna et recommença à s'activer comme si de rien n'était mais elle dit :

- Il ne s'est rien passé Michael. Max et moi ne sommes plus ensemble et désormais Max est avec Tess. C'est tout. Et de toute façon, cette histoire ne te regarde pas.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa veste. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna et lança d'une voix calme :

- Quand il s'agit de sentiments, tu mens très mal Liz. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais je reste persuader qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Et si tu as envie de parler, tu sais où me trouver. J'ai appris à te faire confiance Liz. Il serait peut-être temps qui tu en fasses de même à mon égard.

Quand elle entendit la porte du Crashdown Café se refermer derrière l'alien, Liz se laissa tomber sur une chaise et laissa les larmes montées et pleura pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il aurait été si simple de se confier à Michael, de se lâcher, de tout lui dire. Mais c'était impossible. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Allait-elle pouvoir le supporter ?

Michael marchait. Il venait de quitter le Crashdown et Liz. Il savait que la jeune femme cachait quelque chose et cela l'intriguait. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Liz de faire des secrets. Elle en aurait au moins parler à Maria. Mais il avait demandé à son ex-petite amie si elle savait quelque chose mais elle avait répondu qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Que pouvait-elle donc cacher ? Michael était bien décidé à le découvrir. Il avait apprit à lui faire confiance. Au début, il reprochait à Max son geste : il aurait préféré qu'il laisse la serveuse mourir. Mais maintenant, tout avait changé et les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il y a eu l'arrivée de Tess et de Nacedo, puis le FBI, les skins, la nouvelle de leur destinée. La relation de Max et Tess avait surpris tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour que Liz ne leur fasse plus confiance ? Michael se rappelait le regard de Liz alors que Maria et Alex se disputaient. Il y avait lu une gravité, une douleur qu'il n'y avait jamais vu auparavant. Et cela l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé suggérer. Il connaissait tellement ce regard : il avait le même. L'alien avait entraperçu une facette de Liz dont il ignorait l'existence et cela avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin de se confier, et ce soir il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Du moins l'espérait-il. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées jusque chez lui, et s'endormit en se demandant encore une fois ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Liz.

* * *

Voilà pour la première partie. J'espère que cela vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Un si douloureux secret**

Cette fic commence peu de temps après l'épisode du Max du Futur. Liz a reçu la visite d'un Max 14 ans plus vieux que son époque. pour que Tess reste à Roswell, Liz a fait croire à Max qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle se trouva encore plus pitoyable. Son teint était plus pâle que jamais et les cernes sous ses yeux, témoins de ses nuits blanches, se voyaient encore malgré les innombrables couches d'anti-cernes. Liz poussa un long soupir. Pouvait-on tomber plus bas ? Se sentir encore plus malheureuse ? Bien qu'il date de plus de deux semaines, le discours de Michael résonnait encore à ses oreilles. " Quand il s'agit de sentiments, tu mens très mal Liz. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais je reste persuader qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Et si tu as envie de parler, tu sais où me trouver. J'ai appris à te faire confiance Liz. Il serait peut-être temps qui tu en fasses de même à mon égard. "  
Liz sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au jeune homme. Mais quand le besoin de se confier se faisait plus pressant, l'image du Max du futur revenait à la rescousse, et elle ne s'en sentait que plus triste. Allait-elle encore pouvoir jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle lissa une dernière fois sa tenue de serveuse et plaqua un sourire sur son visage. Puis elle descendit dans la petite salle du restaurant pour prendre son service.

µµµ

Liz se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle venait de fermer le Crashdown. Elle entendit Isabelle rire à une des blagues d'Alex pendant que Maria s'activait tranquillement, la tête dans les nuages. Michael et Kyle parlaient de quelque chose qui semblait sérieux à voir leur tête et Liz eu soudain peur que son ex-petit ami ne révèle à l'extraterrestre ce qui s'était passé. Quand elle détourna la tête, elle vit Max et Tess s'embrasser avec passion. S'en était trop ! Elle se releva brusquement mais ne vit que trop tard Maria surgir derrière elle en portant une bassine pleine de vaisselle sale. Le bac tomba sur le sol dans un bruit fracassant et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles. Liz devint rouge, et après quelques balbutiements d'excuse se retira dans les vestiaires. Elle s'appuya aux casiers et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Dans la salle, personne ne parlait. Max était plus exacerbé qu'autre chose. Liz l'avait trompé et maintenant elle lui reprochait de sortir avec Tess ! Il sentit la main de sa petite amie se serrer sur son bras, il se retourna et lança un regard plein de tendresse à celle qui portait son enfant.  
Maria, Isabelle et Alex ne savaient que penser. Ils ne comprenaient rien au comportement de Liz. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Maria se rappela les interrogations de Michael. Son ex avait-il vu juste ? S'était-il passé quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ?

Kyle lança un regard noir en direction de Max, et regarda du coin de l'œil Michael. L'alien savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais Kyle ne lui dirait rien. Il l'avait promis à Liz. Cela lui était pénible car il supportait mal de voir celle qui avait été sa petite amie être aussi malheureuse. Il espérait qu'elle dise un jour toute la vérité, pour la soulager.

Michael regarda la porte par laquelle avait disparu Liz. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle s'enfui ainsi ? Il regarda Max et comprit. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour Tess qu'il tenait enlacée. La scène avait dû faire mal à Liz qui s'était brusquement levée sans se rendre compte que Maria arrivait derrière. Il lança un coup d'œil dans la direction de la jeune femme blonde : elle le regardait avec un regard plein d'interrogations. Elle aussi se posait des questions.

- On a quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer.

La voix de Max sortit Michael de ses pensées. Il regarda son ami. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Tess qui arborait un grand sourire.

- En fait voilà. Comme vous le savez, Tess et moi sommes ensemble.

- Même si personne ne comprend pourquoi, on l'a remarqué ! _Maria avait parlé sur un ton exaspéré. Elle n'aimait pas que Max s'affiche ainsi avec l'autre peste blonde qui avait pris la place de Liz. Max ne tint pas compte e la remarque de la jeune femme et continua :_

- En fait ce qu'on veut vous dire, c'est que …

- … je suis enceinte ! _Tess avait fini la phrase de Max et d'un geste provocant, elle posa une main sur son ventre. _

- Oh mon dieu !

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Liz, des larmes plein les yeux, dans l'embrasure de la porte des vestiaires. Michael lança un regard plein de reproches à son meilleur ami. Max savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû annoncer cette nouvelle au Crashdown. Et il cru un moment qu'il allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure quand il l'entendit dire :

- Tu devrais te réjouir, Liz. Tu vois, moi aussi je suis capable de refaire ma vie sans toi ! Tu as Kyle, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas droit à un peu de bonheur ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Liz et Kyle. Liz était bien trop blessée pour répondre. C'était comme si son cœur venait de se briser, que le temps s'était arrêté sur les paroles de Tess : " Je suis enceinte ". Le visage de Kyle se déforma sous la colère et il lança sur un ton haineux :

- Pour qui te prends-tu avec tes remarques ? Laisse-la tranquille ! Arrêtes de t'acharner sur elle alors que tu ne connais pas la moitié de l'histoire !

Max lâcha Tess et se rapprocha de Kyle :

- Ce que j'ai vu me suffit ! Tu crois que tu peux débarquer et me piquer celle que j'aime ? Elle a couché avec toi, alors je crois que j'ai le droit de lui en vouloir, non ?

- Tu as couché avec Kyle !

En d'autres circonstances, l'expression de Maria aurait été des plus comiques. Mais Liz ne put supporter une minute de plus le regard de ses amis. Elle sortit du Crashdown en courant, aveuglée par ses larmes. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, fuir Roswell, et Max ! Elle ne savait pas où aller alors elle continua à courir droit devant elle.  
Tout le monde avait vu Liz s'enfuir et les seuls à ne pas être sur les nerfs étaient Max et Tess. Les trois humains avaient trop peur de Max pour dire quoi que ce soit et Isabelle respectait trop son frère pour se dresser contre lui. Mais Michael n'avait ni peur des pouvoirs de celui qui fut son roi, ni de l'affronter. Et là, s'en était trop ! Michael sortit de ses gonds. Il attrapa Max par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre le bar sous le regard ébahi de ses amis. Isabelle attrapa Tess quand cette dernière voulut aider Max.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? Liz ne t'a rien demandé ! Et toi tu prends un malin plaisir à la persécuter ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Max, mais approche-toi de Liz ou bien de Kyle, et je te jure que je te le ferai payer ! Ici, il n'y a ni roi, ni sujets ! Et je n'hésiterais pas ! Michael lâcha brusquement Max. Prends Tess et allez vous-en !

Max fusilla son ami du regard, mais ne dis rien. Il prit sa veste, attrapa Tess par la main et sortit.

µµµ

Michael repensait à la soirée. Après le départ de Max, personne n'osa parler et ils nettoyèrent le Crashdown puis chacun rentra chez lui. Il fut le dernier à partir. Il profita de l'absence des parents de Liz pour attendre la jeune femme. Mais il était plus de minuit et il se décida à rentrer chez lui, l'esprit occupé à prier le ciel pour que Liz ne fasse pas de bêtise.  
Il était 2 heures du matin et Michael n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. La pluie tombait depuis bientôt une heure sans s'arrêter et le jeune alien regardait les gouttes s'abattre sur ses fenêtres quand il entendit quelqu'un sonner. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être et alla ouvrir, torse nu. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de jurer :

- Nom de Dieu ! Mais ne reste pas là ! Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Liz, complètement trempée. Elle avait l'air complètement exténuée, et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il ferma la porte et eu juste le temps de se rapprocher de la jeune femme pour la rattraper alors qu'elle s'évanouissait.

Liz avait cessé de courir et marchait quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Elle s'était aventurée bien trop loin pour rentrer chez elle sans être trempée et de toute façon elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle était fatiguée et devait rassembler toutes ses forces pour arriver à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Elle avançait sans vraiment penser à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. Elle ne se rendit compte de l'endroit où elle allait que quand elle reconnu l'immeuble de Michael. Il était 2 heures du matin et tout était silencieux. Elle monta avec beaucoup de peine jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de l'alien. Quand ce dernier ouvrit, elle était trempée et tremblait de froid et de fatigue car elle ne portait que sa tenue de serveuse. Quand Michael recula pour la laisser passer elle pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière le jeune homme et s'écroula alors que les ténèbres l'envahissaient.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Un si douloureux secret**

Cette fic commence peu de temps après l'épisode du Max du Futur. Liz a reçu la visite d'un Max 14 ans plus vieux que son époque. pour que Tess reste à Roswell, Liz a fait croire à Max qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

Voici le chapitre 3!

* * *

Liz ouvrit lentement les yeux et éprouva une bouffée d'angoisse quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'était évanouie devant Michael, et elle devait sûrement être dans son lit. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Elle retira la couette et s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et ne trouva pas ses habits. Alors elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la commode de Michael. Elle trouva un long pull et le revêtit. Il s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux mais ça suffisait. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et fut surprise en découvrant qu'il faisait jour. Elle regarda sa montre : il était presque midi ! Elle sortit de la chambre et dirigea vers la cuisine. Michael lui tournait le dos et préparait à manger. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui faire part de sa présence. Il sursauta légèrement et dit sur le ton de la rigolade :

- Heureux de te voir debout. Un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais sombré dans un coma profond ! Comment fais-tu pour dormir plus de dix heures d'affiler ?

- Quand on est fatigué, c'est pas si compliqué. Je n'ai pas trouvé mes vêtements alors je me suis permise de fouiller dans ta commode et de t'emprunter un pull. Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non. Hier tu étais complètement trempée ! Tes affaires étaient à tordre. Alors je te les ai enlevés et je les ai mis à sécher. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- T'en vouloir ? Il n'y a aucune raison. C'est moi qui me suis évanouie dans ton salon je te rappelle !

- Ouais, tu as raison.

Liz se sentait soudain mal à l'aise dans ce pull deux fois trop grand pour elle. Ou alors était-ce le fait qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir de cet appartement sans avoir parlé à Michael qui la rendait nerveuse ? Elle s'installa à table et commença à manger en silence.

Michael avait beaucoup hésité la veille sur les choses à faire. Mais en contemplant le visage paisible de Liz, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Et il savait que s'il l'a laissait habillée, elle allait attraper une pneumonie. Alors il l'avait déshabillée et l'avait mise dans son lit. Il avait préparé un petit déjeuner, mais la jeune femme dormait toujours à plus de dix heures. Alors il avait attendu et avait décidé de préparer le déjeuner. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et le raclement de gorge le surprit. Quand il se retourna, il crut qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir détourner le regard de la jeune femme vêtue de son pull, avec ce regard triste, ces pommettes rosies sous l'effet de la gêne et de ce petit sourire de remerciement. Non, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'était Liz ! L'ex petite-amie de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ! Mais Dieu que Max avait bon goût ! Michael se reprit : il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il comptait découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Malgré la scène d'hier, il ne croyait toujours pas que Liz ait couché avec Kyle. Et une phrase du terrien lui restait en tête : " tu ne connais pas la moitié de l'histoire ". Qu'avait-il voulu dire par-là ? Michael avait bien essayé de lui parler hier, mais il n'avait rien pu en tirer. Et il était bien décidé à faire parler Liz.

Cette dernière observait Michael à la dérobée. Il n'était pas mal avec ce jean noir, et cette chemise blanche à manches courtes qui lui collait à la peau. Elle secoua légèrement la tête. Les évènements de la veille l'avaient beaucoup plus touchée qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Puis Michael se leva et débarrassa la table. Quand il se mit à laver la vaisselle, Liz ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune alien se retourna et la regarda, intrigué :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien.

- Arrêtes ! Allez ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu souris de cette manière ?

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi ?

- De voir Michael Guerrin le rebelle lavé la vaisselle.

Michael parut offusqué. Il se retourna en silence et se mit à nettoyer activement les assiettes. Liz, prise de remords, se leva, se saisit du torchon et commença à essuyer les couverts que le jeune homme avait déjà nettoyés. Puis elle murmura :

- Je suis désolée, Michael.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir vexé. Tu me pardonnes ?

L'air coupable de Liz donna envie de rire à Michael. Il avait été désolé de voir à quel point la jeune femme le connaissait mal mais il décida de ne rien lui dire. Il éclaboussa légèrement Liz avec l'eau qui coulait du robinet. Surprise, elle fit un bond en arrière. Michael se retint de rire et lança d'un ton léger :

- Maintenant on est quitte !

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà le contenu d'un verre d'eau se renversait sur sa tête. Il se retourna et la vision de Liz lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux rayonnaient et ses pommettes étaient rougies par l'excitation. Il coupa l'eau et s'essuya les mains. Puis il la regarda et dit en faisant un pas vers elle :

- Si je t'attrape, je te promets que je te mets sous la douche !

Il se mit à courir après Liz et ils rirent comme des enfants. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la jeune femme, il contourna la table et la saisi pas la taille. Essoufflée, elle leva vers lui des yeux où scintillaient milles étoiles et la supplia :

- Non, Michael ! Par pitié ! Non, pas la douche !

- Pourtant tu dois être punie pour ton affront ! Tu m'as renversé un verre d'eau sur la tête ! Et maintenant, il y en a plein la cuisine !

- Tu exagères !

- Oh que non ! Et je dois trouver un moyen de te punir ! A moins que tu ne trouves toi-même un moyen de te faire pardonner. Comme finir la vaiss…

Michael ne put terminer sa phrase. Liz venait de lui voler un baiser. Cela avait été comme la caresse d'une plume mais aussitôt la jeune femme, rouge de confusion, s'était écartée. Elle regarda ses pieds et balbutia :

- Je suis…c'est…je ne sais…

- Chut

Michael avait murmuré ce mot tellement bas, que Liz ne savait pas si elle l'avait entendu ou imaginé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Michael se rapprocher et l'enlacer. Il écarta une mèche des cheveux bruns de la jeune fille et se pencha. Il captura ses lèvres. Liz aurait pu le repousser. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le repousser. Mais c'était comme si elle avait perdu le sens des réalités. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et l'invita à approfondir son baiser. Elle avait tant besoin de réconfort. Et elle se sentait si bien dans ces bras masculins, en sécurité.

Michael savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait enlacé Liz et avait déposé ce qui n'aurait dû rester qu'un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais elle l'avait invitée à aller plus loin. Il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation et il l'embrasa avec passion, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Après quelques minutes, il reprit ses esprits et mit fin au baiser. Il recula, encore sous le coup de ce qu'il venait de faire. Liz semblait en pleine confusion, elle aussi.

- Michael…

- Liz…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Michael de parler et lança :

- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Et après, je crois que je rentrerai chez moi. Ça vaut mieux.

- Je suis dés…

- Non, ne t'excuse pas ! S'il te plait, ne t'excuse pas.

Liz sortit sur ses mots, laissant son compagnon bouche-bée au milieu de la cuisine. Elle alla directement dans la salle de bain. Elle y trouva ses affaires, étendues sur un petit séchoir. Elle ferma la porte à clef, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser Michael et de répondre à son baiser ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti … Elle ne savait pas. Ne savait plus. Jusque là, sa vie avait eu des limites, et tout venait de s'effondrer. Elle aimait Max, Max l'aimait. Michael aimait Maria et Maria aimait Michael. Et maintenant tout se mélangeait ! Elle avait été si bien dans les bras de Michael. Pendant un temps, elle avait oublié les malheurs qui avaient fait irruption dans sa vie. L'arrivée de Max avait tout chamboulé, en bien. Et l'irruption du Max du futur l'avait aussi bouleversée, mais dans le mauvais sens du terme. Tout lui restait sur le cœur et elle ne put empêcher les larmes de monter. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Elle aurait tout donner pour retrouver une vie paisible. Elle pleura quelques minutes et se lava. Elle sortit de la douche avec détermination.

Michael regardait par la fenêtre. Que lui avait-il pris ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Et Liz ? Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ainsi à ce baiser ? Elle s'était totalement donnée. Mais pourquoi ? Il contempla en silence l'extérieur. Tout avait l'air si simple dehors. Les enfants du square jouaient et riaient aux éclats. Les adultes bavardaient tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Malgré l'averse d'hier, le ciel était dégagé et d'un bleu limpide. Tout était calme, paisible. Il aurait tout donné pour être aussi calme, faire parti de ce monde.

- As-tu déjà souhaité pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout effacer ? Ou t'endormir en souhaitant te réveiller en ayant oublié tous tes problèmes ?

Michael hocha la tête de façon affirmative et regarda la jeune femme qui venait de prendre place à ses côtés. Elle aussi regardait dehors, pourtant son regard semblait perdu dans le vague. Elle avait l'air si sérieuse soudain, si triste. Il ne parla pas, sentant que s'il le faisait, il risquait de rompre le lien qui venait de se tisser entre eux. Il ne fit que l'écouter quand elle reprit d'une voix calme, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même :

- Ma vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Je savais ce que je voulais, où j'allais. Et tout à basculer avec la fusillade. _Une pause._ Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose que nous dans l'espace. Je suis avant tout une scientifique. Je revoie encore Max me montrer le ciel avec son index et je l'entends encore me dire " Tu viens de faire une rencontre du troisième type ". Au début, je l'ai pris pour un fou. Et quand j'ai vu qu'il était sérieux, j'ai eu peur. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit un alien ou que toi et Isabelle en soyez qui m'a effrayée. Non. Ce qui m'a terrorisée, c'est que ma vie bien tranquille n'allait plus jamais l'être et que je savais déjà que rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Liz s'était arrêtée et regardait Michael, se demandant si elle devait ou non continuer. Michael plongea son regard dans le sien et elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

- Ensuite, tout a été si vite. Mon amour pour Max, le FBI, puis Nacedo et Tess, votre destinée. C'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal. Savoir que Max était destiné à une autre. Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que c'était avec moi qu'il voulait être. Qu'il n'aimait pas Tess. J'étais tellement heureuse ! C'était moi, moi simple terrienne, qu'il avait choisi. Pas celle avec qui il s'était marié, qu'il avait chéri. Non, c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Et puis tout à basculé à nouveau. Ce jour-là, avec Maria, nous avions été voir une voyante qui m'avait prédit que je me marierai avec l'homme que j'aimais. Je suis rentrée chez moi, le cœur en fête, et je me suis postée devant le miroir de ma chambre avec un voile blanc sur la tête.

Michael sourit à cette image mais le ton doux-amer de la jeune femme le touchait. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Elle avait un petit sourire chargé de désillusions. Il la vit hésiter et eut peur qu'elle n'interrompe son récit. Pourtant elle ne le fit pas. Son sourire s'effaça, et son visage s'assombrit, son innocence juvénile disparut, laissant place à une femme mûrie par les épreuves. Elle reprit d'une voix ferme d'où on percevait la douleur.

- Ce voile, je ne le porterai jamais. Jamais je n'aurai ce mariage annoncé par cette vieille femme. Il y a eu un éclair aveuglant et Max est apparu dans ma chambre, juste derrière moi. Mais pas mon Max, pas celui qui venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Non, mais un Max vieillit, un homme dont le regard était à la fois froid et expressif. J'ai eu peur, je lui ai dit de s'en aller, que ce n'était pas Max. Alors, il m'a dit qu'il venait de 2014 et qu'il avait utilisé le granilith pour remonter dans le temps. Je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne voulais pas en savoir plus. Mais il me disait tout ce qui allait se passer avant que ça ne se passe et j'ai été forcé d'admettre que c'était vraiment lui. Il m'a demandé l'impossible : faire en sorte qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il se mette avec Tess. J'ai refusé. J'aimais Max, je l'aimais et je voulais être avec lui. Il m'a alors expliqué que ma relation avec Max allait devenir beaucoup plus sérieuse et que Tess allait quitter Roswell. Seulement, sans Tess, vous êtes devenus fragiles et les skins ont pris le pouvoir sur Terre. J'ai dit qu'on trouverai une solution, qu'on empêcherai que cela arrive. Mais il m'a dit qu'il venait de vous enterrer, Isabelle et toi, et qu'il fallait à tout prix que nous ne nous mettions pas ensemble. Alors j'ai tout essayé : j'ai organisé un dîner avec Max et Tess, mais je n'ai fait que le rendre plus amoureux de moi ! Alors j'ai été chez lui, pour lui dire que je n'étais pas prête à mourir pour lui, que je refusais de vivre ma vie en côtoyant constamment le danger ! Alors que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester auprès de lui ! Je croyais qu'il me laisserait. Mais Max du futur m'a dit qu'il viendrait, que je cèderais, et que nous coucherions ensemble. Alors j'ai demandé à Kyle de m'aider à faire croire à Max que j'avais fait l'amour avec lui. Nous étions en sous-vêtement sous la couette et pour m'aider à me détendre, Kyle me rappelait les bons souvenirs. Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Max. Son regard ! J'ai crû mourir ! J'avais tellement mal ! Il est parti et j'ai dit à Kyle de s'en aller sans poser de questions. Il a accepté.

Liz s'arrêta et contempla l'extérieur. Michael posa une main sur son bras. Elle respira à fond et reprit :

- Le Max du futur m'a raconté que nous nous sommes mariés à dix-neuf ans dans une chapelle de Las Vegas. Que nous avions dansé toute la nuit, et à la fin, ils n'y avaient que nous deux encore sur la piste. Ensuite il m'a fait danser. Pendant une fraction de secondes, j'ai été heureuse. Puis il a disparu et il a emporté mon cœur car ça voulait dire que celui que j'aimais s'éloignait de moi, et se rapprochait de Tess. Depuis, Max me méprise et je crois mourir à chacun de ses regards ! Et maintenant, Tess est enceinte et je l'ai perdu ! A jamais !

Liz éclata en sanglots et pleura comme jamais elle ne l'avait encore fait. Michael l'enlaça en maudissant le sort qui s'acharnait ainsi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il lui murmura des mots tendres, essaya de la calmer alors qu'elle était prise de sanglots convulsifs et d'une voix où perçait une douleur immense, Liz dit :

- Si tu savais comme j'ai mal ! Je voudrais m'endormir et ne jamais me réveiller ! Que tout ça s'arrête ! Max aurait dû me laisser mourir le jour de la fusillade ! Je n'en peux plus ! Ca ne peut plus durer !

Michael serra plus étroitement la jeune femme, en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir l'aider d'avantage. Il se sentait coupable et maudissait Max de s'être laissé si facilement berner. Il l'avait cru plus malin.

Liz ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il fallait que toute cette douleur sorte. Qu'elle ne la ronge plus de l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés. Le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course comme pour contempler ce couple étrange : cette femme, si jeune et pourtant si emplie de souffrance et de haine envers sa vie et cet homme qui semblait s'ouvrir à son entourage et se rendre compte que chaque événement a une conséquence, non seulement sur sa vie, mais aussi sur celle des autres…


	4. Chapter 4

**Un si douloureux secret**

Cette fic commence peu de temps après l'épisode du Max du Futur. Liz a reçu la visite d'un Max 14 ans plus vieux que son époque. pour que Tess reste à Roswell, Liz a fait croire à Max qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture!

Voici le chapitre 4!

* * *

Liz avait longtemps pleuré et Michael était resté, l'avait gardée dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, il n'y avait rien à dire. Et quelque chose, ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient su dire quoi, s'était tissé entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche. Ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu et s'étaient racontés une bonne partie de leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et Liz n'était rentrée chez elle qu'à vingt-deux heures. Ses parents lui avaient demandé une explication et elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait passé la journée avec un ami. Elle avait appris que Maria l'avait appelée, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour que Liz téléphone à son amie. Alors elle était montée se coucher en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de faire un grand pas en avant.  
Les jours suivants se passèrent paisiblement. Les membres du groupe étaient étonnés de la subite complicité entre Liz et Michael et Max semblait préoccupé. Mais les tensions au sein du clan semblait s'être dissipées.  
Une semaine était passée depuis la conversation de Michael et de Liz. Cette dernière était assise au bar du Crashdown qui venait de fermer, il était vingt-deux heures. Elle sourit quand elle vit sa meilleure amie s'asseoir et son sourire retomba quand elle vit la tête de Maria. Elle lui demanda : 

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Maria ?

- Entre Tony et moi s'est devenu sérieux.

- Sérieux comment ?

- On a sauté le pas… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui, ce que tu essaie de me dire c'est que tu as couché avec lui. Mais pourquoi as-tu l'air si préoccupée ? Tu devrais être heureuse, non ?

- Oui, mais enfin… Cette après-midi, si j'ai été en retard c'est qu'avec Tony… enfin tu vois. Et Michael est arrivé…

- Michael est arrivé !

Liz s'arrêta de respirer. Qu'est-ce que Maria voulait dire par Michael est arrivé ?

- Il nous a surprit au lit. _Répondit pitoyablement Maria_

- Oh mon Dieu !

Liz imaginait parfaitement la réaction de Michael. Il devait être dévasté ! Cela expliquerait aussi l'absence du jeune homme ce soir. Mais que faisait-il ? Liz avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle prit congé de Maria et alla se changer. Elle revêtit un jean noir moulant et un pull beige à franges. Elle espérait que cela suffirait pour supporter la température assez douce de cette nuit.

Michael contemplait la rivière. Il adorait cet endroit. Le parc de Roswell était traversé par une petite rivière et à un endroit, un pont reliait les deux rives qui étaient bordés de saules. La journée, le paysage était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Mais la nuit, il semblait prendre vie. Les branches des arbres oscillaient dans un même mouvement sous la douce caresse du vent, les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel d'encre se reflétaient sur la noirceur de la rivière qui semblait alors parsemés de poussière d'argent. La lune éclairait ce décor d'une lueur gris métallique qui rendait le paysage irréel.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là.

La voix, aussi douce que la brise qui berçait les arbres, semblait surgir d'un univers inconnu. Il se retourna et resta pétrifier. Il n'avait pas affaire à une personne, mais à une apparition dont la vision aurait fait frémir le plus dévoué des saints. Les cheveux bruns, soulevés par le vent, étaient parcourus de fils d'argent ; les yeux, aussi scintillants que les étoiles promettaient des trésors merveilleux ; les lèvres, dont la couleur rappelait la teinte des roses, invitaient à milles baisers dont la douceur serait comparable aux pétales de roses. Il ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Cette créature sortie tout droit d'un conte des mille et une nuits existait réellement et se tenait devant lui en le regardant avec ses grands yeux magnifiques emplit de tendresse et de douceur. Il se rapprocha lentement et tendit une main. Il prit ce visage angélique entre ses mains avec une infinie douceur, de peur qu'elle ne se brise et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de cette nymphe. Il l'embrassa avec une douceur dont lui-même il s'étonna et un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Il approfondit son baiser sans se départir de sa tendresse. Il avait bien trop peur que cette naïade ne s'estompe, rejoignant quelque pays fabuleux. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à ses reins et l'attira plus près de lui, l'enlaça plus étroitement. Quand il sentit les bras de sa compagne se refermer autour de son cou, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie.

Liz n'arrivait plus à penser normalement. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser du tout. Quand elle était arrivée sur le pont, Michael lui tournait le dos et elle était restée un instant silencieuse à contempler cette silhouette qui se découpait dans la nuit. Puis quand il s'était retourné, elle avait brusquement arrêté de respirer. La tristesse qu'elle lut dans les yeux du jeune homme lui avait donné envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Mais tout d'un coup, Michael s'était métamorphosé, un sourire à la fois tendre et passionné avait illuminé son visage, ses yeux s'étaient chargés de milles paillettes argentées et les rayons métalliques de la lune l'avaient enveloppé d'une aura surnaturelle. Il s'était approché et l'avait embrassé, pas comme les premières fois, non. Il y avait dans ce baiser tellement de douceur, tellement de chaleur. Instinctivement, Liz avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et avait répondu à ce baiser. Lorsque les mains du jeune homme glissèrent jusqu'à ses reins et qu'il l'enlaça plus étroitement, le corps de Liz sembla s'enflammer.

Le temps pour eux semblait s'être arrêter sur cet instant qui parut leur durée une éternité. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter, aucun ne parla. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, et surent que cette nuit, tout allait changer. Un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, Michael l'entraîna jusqu'à son appartement où ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre entièrement, sans mesure. Ils ne s'endormirent qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Quand Liz se réveilla, elle se rappela la nuit magique qui venait de s'écouler. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Elle s'était sentie aimée, désirée, comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait été. Elle eu soudain peur d'avoir rêvé et ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard émeraude de Michael qui, appuyé sur un coude, la contemplait, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'embrassa et lui murmura :

- Merci

Michael plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura à son tour :

- Merci à toi aussi. Tu es si belle quand tu dors.

- C'est gentil. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. _Répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire dévastateur._

Michael sortit du lit, nullement gêné par sa nudité et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta et se retourna. Il lança à Liz :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

La jeune femme le regarda, sourit d'un air taquin et elle lui répondit d'un air léger :

- Hum…Ca me paraît une bonne idée. Et comme cela ressemble à une invitation, je crois que je vais aller te rejoindre.

µ

Il était midi, et Liz et Michael mangeaient tranquillement. La jeune femme parut soudain soucieuse :

- Mes parents vont me tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas rentrée cette nuit, et je ne leur ai même pas téléphoné ! Et en plus on est mardi ! Et on devrait être au lycée !

Michael n'avait pas pensé à tous ces détails. Si lui vivait seul, Liz, quant à elle vivait toujours chez ses parents. Il poussa un long soupir en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient dire à tous les autres membres du clan. Liz plongea son regard dans le sien et dit :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? Car c'est à çà que tu penses, pas vrai ?

- Comment fais-tu pour savoir à quoi je pense ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! _Liz se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant._ Je le sais, c'est tout. Et je crois que pour l'instant on ne devrait rien dire.

Michael regarda Liz avec étonnement. Quand la jeune femme le remarqua, elle enchaîna :

- On va déjà devoir affronter mes parents pour aujourd'hui. Alors on devrait garder notre relation secrète, au moins une petite semaine. _Liz sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire et regarda Michael avec anxiété_. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas avoir de relation sérieuse.

Michael parut blessé. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Puis il plongea son regard dans le sien et déclara :

- Ne redis jamais ça ! Ce qui vient de se passer est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps ! Je te l'accorde, c'est une situation assez compliquée et j'avoue être un peu perdu. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ! Je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais il y a quelque chose ! Et je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Liz était bouleversée par ce que venait de lui dire Michael. Il ne voulait pas la perdre ! Liz se sentait importante pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle embrassa le jeune homme. Finalement, ils décidèrent de garder le secret sur leur relation jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent ce qu'ils ressentaient. Liz pris ses affaires et se prépara mentalement à affronter la colère de ses parents.

Elle avait eu raison de craindre la réaction de ses parents car elle ne s'était pas fait attendre. Le principal leur avait téléphoné pour les prévenir de l'absence de leur fille ce qui avait fait redoubler leur inquiétude. Ils l'avaient sermonnée sur sa conduite irresponsable et elle avait eu droit à un cours magistral sur les dangers de la nuit : drogue, voyous, sexe ! Tout y était passé ! Ils s'étaient aussi mis d'accord pour la consigner à la maison un mois entier ! Elle avait tout écouté passivement, après tout, ils avaient raison. Puis elle avait eu droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Maria. Elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire et s'était très dur de mentir à sa meilleure amie. Elle n'écarta qu'une moitié de la vérité : Michael et elle s'étaient simplement endormis devant la télé à une heure avancée de la nuit. Mais elle savait que cette version ne satisfaisait pas entièrement son amie. Mais il allait falloir qu'elle se contente de celle-là.  
Michael venait la voir le soir, il montait par la gouttière qui donnait sur son balcon. Liz se sentait bien avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. Elle avait changé, mûrie. Elle s'était épanouie, avait trouvé un équilibre. Mais comme tout le temps, cet équilibre n'était que momentané. Ce soir-là, elle était dans sa chambre. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la fin de sa punition. Elle entendit quelqu'un monté à la gouttière mais quand elle se retourna, son sourire se figea : la personne en face d'elle n'était pas Michael mais Max ! Il la regarda bizarrement et se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui dit alors d'une voix tourmentée :

- Tess est partie. Avec notre fils ! Elle a juste laissé une lettre en expliquant qu'elle avait fait un pacte avec Khivar ! Elle n'a fait que nous mentir ! Et le pire, c'est qu'une partie de moi est soulagé ! Je m'excuse Liz. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé ! Je me suis montré odieux avec toi. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été égoïste. Je ne peux pas te demander de vivre en côtoyant constamment le danger. Mais ça m'a fait si mal de te voir avec Kyle ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais couché avec lui ! Mais je m'en fiche. J'ai compris quelque chose d'important, Liz.

Liz retint son souffle en priant pour qu'il arrête, pour qu'il se taise. Pour qu'il ne dise pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Mais il continua et dit dans un souffle :

- Je veux qu'on oublie le passé Liz. Et qu'on se remette ensemble. Je t'aime, Liz et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa passionnément.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un si douloureux secret**

Cette fic commence peu de temps après l'épisode du Max du Futur. Liz a reçu la visite d'un Max 14 ans plus vieux que son époque. pour que Tess reste à Roswell, Liz a fait croire à Max qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente. J'ai été un peu surchargée: les partiels, un stage d'un mois. Mais me revoilà. Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y avait dans son baiser une certaine urgence. Mais Liz ne pouvait pas, non, ça lui était impossible. Elle repoussa lentement Max et s'écarta. Pour cacher sa confusion, elle se détourna et murmura :

- Non, Max. Ca ne peut pas se passer ainsi. Je suis désolée. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sors avec Kyle ? Liz, je t'en prie, donne-moi une seconde chance ! Je t'ai…

- Tais-toi, Max !

Liz avait presque crié cet ordre. Elle avait mal. S'il savait à quel point elle avait tant rêvé entendre ces mots ! Mais elle avait changé. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle sortait avec Michael ! Elle était dans une impasse. Elle leva les yeux et regarda Max. Il était resté immobile, et la regardait tristement. Elle lui dit :

- J'ai eu trop mal, Max. Et j'ai changé, j'ai mûri, et …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Liz fit volte-face et croisa le regard noir de son père. Elle voulu prendre la parole mais Max la devança :

- Je suis désolé M. Parker. Il fallait à tout prix que je parle à Liz et…

- Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Liz ne devait recevoir aucune visite ! Vous êtes prié de sortir d'ici tout de suite ! Et cette fois, passez par la porte !

Le ton de M. Parker ne laissait place à aucunes protestations. Max lança un regard à la jeune femme chargé de remords et sortit après avoir murmuré un au revoir. Le père se retourna alors vers sa fille avec une expression de colère dans les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir bien faire de toi ? Depuis que tu connais ce Max, il ne t'arrive que des ennuis ! Tu disparais mystérieusement, tu cambriole ton lycée ! Et maintenant tu l'invites dans ta chambre !

- Papa, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ce n'est jamais ce que je crois ! Tu me sors toujours une excuse bidon, Liz ! Ta mère et moi ne savons plus comment nous y prendre. Nous sommes complètement dépassés par les évènements. Tu nous caches quelque chose, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et je refuse que ça continue comme ça ! Il va falloir reprendre les choses en main.

- Papa, écoutes-moi. Je…

- Je t'ai assez écoutée ces deux dernières années, et tu ne m'as rien dit qui puisse me permettre de te faire confiance ! Tu n'as dit que des mensonges ! Et je crois que c'était pour cacher Max !

Liz en avait marre. Pourquoi tout ce qu'elle faisait devait-il un jour ou l'autre virer au cauchemar ? Elle en avait ras le bol d'être gentille dans l'ombre et de passer pour une fille incapable, sur la mauvaise pente aux yeux du monde extérieur. Elle prit une petite valise et se dirigea vers sa commode qu'elle ouvrit et commença à mettre des affaires dans son sac. Son père stoppa sa tirade et la regarda, éberlué. D'une faible voix, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te facilite la tâche ! Tu ne sais plus quoi faire de moi, non ? Alors je prends des vacances ! Je m'en vais !

- Tu ne feras pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas renoncer à ta famille ! Tu vas gâcher ta vie si…

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ma vie ! _Liz avait brusquement fait volte-face et criait plus qu'elle ne parlait._ Crois-tu tout savoir ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ! Tu crois que je gâcherais ma vie, que je ne serais pas me débrouiller sans vous ? Tu te trompes ! En deux ans, j'ai vécu plus de choses que toi tu n'en as vécu en toute ta vie ! Alors ne vient pas me faire des leçons de morale ! Tu veux que je m'en aille, alors je m'en vais !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu t'en ailles Liz. _Le ton de M. Parker s'était radouci et on pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux une lueur de crainte. _

- Non, mais tu as dit que tu voulais que les choses changent ! Alors je les fais changer. J'évolue ! Tu devrais en être fier, non ?

Liz regarda son père. Il semblait avoir vieilli considérablement. Elle regretta soudainement ses paroles mais pas sa décision. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit une main. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et dit d'une voix tendre mais ferme :

- J'ai besoin d'air, papa. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à certains évènements. Je ne suis plus la petite fille innocente que tu aurais tant voulu garder. J'ai grandi peut-être trop vite. Je ne sais pas. Tu ne connais pas ma vie, et elle n'est pas toute rose. Je suis perdue et j'ai besoin de savoir qui je suis, où je vais. Je suis désolée.

- Tu restes à Roswell ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est ma ville, je suis née ici, et je n'ai pas la force de la quitter. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Je suis désolé. Je crois que j'ai peur. Ma petite fille devient une femme et elle m'échappe. Je ne la comprends plus. Mais quoi que tu fasses, je serais toujours fier de toi. Gardes toujours confiance en toi, promis ?

- Promis papa. Viens par-là.

Liz enlaça son père et elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Elle dit au revoir à sa mère et quitta son appartement. Elle refusait d'être à nouveau blessée, d'être une victime, de se taire et de s'écraser pour faire plaisir aux autres. D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers l'appartement de Michael.

µ

Michael pensait à Liz. Il avait peur pour la première fois de sa vie. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'importance qu'avait pris la jeune femme dans son existence. Il s'était ouvert à elle, confier comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il s'était montré comme il était réellement, sans artifices, sans masque, sans mensonges. Et aujourd'hui, tout risquait de s'écrouler. Il voulait courir chez celle qu'il aimait, lui dire ses sentiments et la supplier de rester avec lui. Mais c'était à elle de faire un choix. Il jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone. Max l'avait appelé, un peu plus d'une heure auparavant, pour lui dire que Tess était partie avec son fils, qu'elle avait fait un pacte avec Khivar et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée. Il comptait aller voir Liz pour se faire pardonner et pour lui demander de tout recommencer. Michael n'avait rien dit à Max. Après tout, n'était-ce pas Liz qui avait demandé de ne rien révéler de leur relation ? Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la sonnette de la porte retentit dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'immobilisa quand il vit qui était sur le seuil. Il fut prit d'une sourde angoisse quand il entendit la jeune femme dire :

- Il faut qu'on parle Michael.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, des questions plein la tête. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Etait-elle venue lui dire qu'entre eux s'est fini, qu'elle s'est remise avec Max ? Puis il remarqua la petite valise, et étonné, il demanda :

- Tu t'en vas ?

Liz regarda Michael et soupira :

- J'ai quitté le nid familial. Mon père et moi nous sommes disputés et ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous disputés ?

- Il m'a trouvée dans ma chambre avec Max. Et ça ne lui a pas plu.

Que faisait Max et Liz qui ait pu ainsi contrarier Monsieur Parker ? Michael sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il dit d'une voix sourde :

- Tu t'es remis avec Max, c'est ça ?

Liz s'arrêta, interloquée. Il croyait qu'elle s'était remise avec Max. Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu savais qu'il allait passer chez moi, Michael ?

- Oui, il a téléphoné avant.

- Mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit qu'on était ensemble quand il t'a dit qu'il voulait recommencer avec moi ? Car il te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit. Et je ne sais pas. Je crois que je voulais…

Liz regarda Michael et attendait la suite. Qu'est-ce qui rendait le jeune alien aussi nerveux ?

- Non. La vérité c'est que c'est trois dernières semaines ont changé ma vie. J'ai appris tellement de choses ! J'ai ressenti tellement choses ! La vérité, Liz, c'est que je voudrais crier au monde entier que je t'aime. Car je suis bel et bien tombé amoureux de toi, Liz Parker. Voilà.

- A moi de parler maintenant. Je ne vais pas retourner avec Max, et je ne vais pas retourner vivre avec mes parents. Moi aussi j'ai changé. On a évolué, ensemble. Et je veux qu'on continue à évoluer, ensemble. Je t'aime Michael. Je n'en étais pas sure jusqu'à ce que Max vienne me demander de tout recommencer. Je me suis alors rendu compte que ma relation avec Max, c'était du passé. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, et il y aura toujours quelque chose en moi qui l'aimera toujours un peu. Mais c'est toi que j'aime.

- C'est vrai ?

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

- Où vas-tu vivre ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Il y a de la place ici.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là, M. Michael Guerrin ?

Le jeune homme se rapprocha et enlaça Liz. Il l'embrassa tendrement et soupira tout contre sa bouche :

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'installer ici.

- Peut-être ?

- Bon, d'accord ! Liz Parker, ça te dirait de vivre avec moi ? Ca ne sera pas facile : je suis têtu, j'ai mauvais caractère, et j'attire les ennuis, mais on pourrait s'arranger.

- Ca m'a l'air tentant.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Ca veut dire oui. Mais il faudra tout dire au groupe demain.

- Demain, promis. Mais d'abord, viens-là que je te montre à quel point je t'aime.

Michael embrassa Liz et l'entraîna lentement vers la chambre. Ils ne s'endormirent que très tard, mais avec la même question en tête : comment allait-il annoncer leur relation aux autres ? Et surtout, comment allaient-ils le prendre ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Un si douloureux secret**

Cette fic commence peu de temps après l'épisode du Max du Futur. Liz a reçu la visite d'un Max 14 ans plus vieux que son époque. pour que Tess reste à Roswell, Liz a fait croire à Max qu'elle avait couché avec Kyle.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Roswell et tout ce qu'il contient ne m'appartient pas.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci d'avoir suivit cette fic et un grand merci à tous les reviewers...

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

Michael était allongé et tenait Liz dans ses bras. Il était à peu près huit heures du matin, et les deux jeunes gens, réveillés depuis une demi-heure, ne parlaient pas, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Quand Liz s'assit brusquement et rompit le silence :

- Ils ne l'accepteront jamais !

- De quoi parles-tu ? _Michael s'était redressé sur un coude et caressait lentement le dos de sa petite amie dans l'espoir de l'apaiser._

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ils n'accepteront jamais que nous soyons ensemble !

- Tu vas remettre en cause notre relation à cause de ce qu'ils vont penser ? On ne leur laissera pas le choix ! Max et Maria ont décidé de faire leur vie sans nous. De notre côté nous avions le droit d'en faire autant non ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais après, ils nous regarderont avec une lueur de reproche dans les yeux ! J'ai perdu Max, et je risque de perdre ma meilleure amie !

- Non. Tu dois avoir confiance en ton amitié avec Maria.

- J'ai bien peur de ne plus être aussi proche d'elle qu'il y a deux mois ! On ne se parle plus. Et… Oh mon Dieu ! Dans quelle galère nous sommes nous fourrés ?

- Si tu ne veux pas leur dire, dit-le !

Michael s'était brusquement levé et fouillait dans son armoire pour prendre des vêtements. Liz, exaspérée, se leva à son tour et rassembla ses affaires en disant :

- Je crains leur réaction ! J'ai le droit, non ? Te rends-tu compte du mal qu'on va leur faire ? Non, bien sûr, tu n'en as aucune idée ! Je ne veux pas croiser leur regard chargé de reproches ! Mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre ça !

- Peut-être qu'on va trop vite. _Michael avait murmuré cette phrase qui fit à Liz l'effet d'une gifle._

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être qu'on va trop vite ! Je t'aime. Mais vraisemblablement, tu n'es pas prête à vivre ta vie ! Tu renonces au moindre petit obstacle ! Tu n'es pas obligée de porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules ! Tu te sacrifies pour ce que pensent les autres mais en même temps tu sacrifies notre relation ! Mais tu t'en fiches ! Je me demande qui de nous deux est le plus égoïste !

Liz était bouche-bée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide. Elle remarqua alors que Michael était entièrement habillé et mettait ses chaussures. Elle voulu s'avancer vers lui et lui parler mais il la devança :

- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, on ne leur parlera pas de nous. Si bien sûr il y a un nous pour toi ! Moi, je sors. Ne m'attends pas.

Deux secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claquait derrière l'alien. Liz se laissa tomber sur le lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendait encore les paroles de Michael. Elle se déshabilla et retourna se coucher. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que faisait son amant. Elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

µ

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil inondait la chambre. Elle se leva avec plusieurs résolutions. Elle s'aperçut que Michael n'était pas rentré alors elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être douchée, elle laissa un mot à Michael en lui demandant de se rendre chez les Evans pour treize heures. Liz consulta sa montre : il était midi. Elle téléphona à Maria, Kyle et Alex en leur demandant de se rendre chez Max pour la même heure que Michael, puis elle téléphona à Max et lui demanda si elle pouvait passer. Comme il répondit par l'affirmative, elle mit sa veste et sortit en espérant que Michael rentrerait à temps pour être chez les Evans à treize heures.

Ce fut Isabelle qui lui ouvrit. Liz expliqua qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Max et lui demanda d'être là à treize heures. Il restait une demi-heure à Liz avant l'arrivé des autres. Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Max, frappa et entra. Quand elle le vit, elle lui fit un sourire et déclara :

- Max, il faut qu'on parle.

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina ce qui fit mal au cœur à la jeune fille. L'alien ne se doutait pas qu'elle venait lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner avec lui. Elle lui dit alors, suppliante :

- Non, Max. Je t'en prie, arrêtes de sourire. Ce que j'ai à te dire ne va sûrement pas te faire plaisir.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit et il regarda Liz qui vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, près de lui. Elle lui prit les mains et commença :

- Tout d'abord, s'il te plait, ne me coupes pas. _Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança : _Max, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu as compté pour moi. Ma vie a pris un sens quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais depuis, j'ai fait du chemin, et j'avançais en ligne droite. Il y avait quelques obstacles par-ci par-là, mais rien de grave. Là, je suis à un croisement, et j'ai le choix entre deux directions.

- Liz, va droit au but.

- Je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi Max. _Liz vit le visage de Max devenir blême mais elle continua._ Tu as été avec Tess, tu lui as fait un enfant mais tu m'as aussi considérée comme une traînée, tu m'as méprisée, et je n'oublierais pas. Oh, je ne te le reproche pas. A un moment, oui, je te détestais, mais j'ai pris conscience que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. La vérité, c'est que pendant ce temps là, je vivais ma vie. Une partie de moi t'aimera toujours, mais je ne t'aime plus comme avant. Notre relation appartient au passé Max, il faut que tu ailles de l'avant, mais sans moi. Je ne pourrais rester qu'une simple amie. Ce que je te dis est dur, je sais. Mais il fallait le faire, le dire. Je suis désolée.

- Je…Liz…je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me dirais ça. Je…Tess était une erreur et…Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir mais…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé qui…enfin qui…qu'est-ce qui… ?

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Liz se leva. Elle embrassa Max sur la joue et dit :

- Tu vas le savoir. Je suis désolée Max.

Elle descendit, suivie de près par Max. Elle salua Alex et Maria qui venaient d'arrivée et ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le salon. Liz était la seule à rester debout. Lorsque la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois, elle fut déçue de découvrir Kyle car elle espérait que ce soit Michael. Au bout de dix minutes, les différentes conversations cessèrent et Maria demanda :

- Liz, pourquoi tu nous as tous demandé de venir ?

Liz jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Aucune trace de Michael. Elle soupira et commença :

- J'aurais préféré que Michael soit là. Mais enfin. Voilà. Vous avez tous remarqué que Max et moi, c'était fini. Bon d'accord, ça remonte à plusieurs mois, mais c'est le début. A la même époque à peu près Maria s'est mise avec Tony. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je sais que vous savez tout ce que je suis en train de vous dire, mais écoutez-moi !

Isabelle hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer. Liz ouvrit la bouche et la referma. La porte d'entrée venait de se refermer. Michael apparut sur le seuil de la pièce et regarda tous le monde. Puis il lança un coup d'œil à Liz et dit, avec une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles :

- Désolé pour le retard. Il s'assit sur le bord d'un fauteuil. Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Continuez.

Liz le fusilla du regard mais s'abstint de toutes réflexions. Elle reprit calmement :

- Donc, Max s'est mis avec Tess et Maria avec Tony. Je … Enfin, voilà. Vous pensiez que j'avais couché avec Kyle, alors que c'est totalement faux. Je devais le faire croire à Max et Kyle m'a aidé et je t'en remercie sincèrement Kyle. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi, vu le comportement de Max à ton égard.

- Pourquoi faire croire cela ? _Max avait l'air plus qu'étonné, il s'attendait à tout sauf à çà !_

- Ca, je ne peux pas vous le dire. J'en ai fait la promesse. Pour vous dire que toutes ces choses, ces évènements m'ont amenée à reconsidérer ma vie, mes objectifs. Et…

- Laisses tomber Liz ! Je viens t'aider parce que vu comment c'est parti, on en a pour la journée !

En disant cela, Michael s'était levé avec un visage radieux. Le groupe, qui n'avait pas fait attention à lui depuis son arrivée en fut plus qu'abasourdi. Et leur étonnement ne fit que grandir quand ils virent le jeune homme se rapprocher de Liz et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Il dit :

- Liz a la mauvaise manie de compliquer les choses qui pourraient être si simples. Alors je vais reprendre. Elle en était arrivée au moment où Max se met avec Tess et Maria avec Tony. Ce qu'elle voulait vous dire, en fait ce qu'ON voulait vous dire. C'est que de notre côté, on a tout fait pour surmonter le choc, et on s'est rapproché. On a changé. Pour reprendre la phrase de quelqu'un qui m'est très cher, on a évolué ensemble et on compte bien continuer à évoluer ensemble. J'ai le bonheur ou le malheur, ça dépend des points de vue, de mettre attaché à Liz Parker au point de ne plus pouvoir me passer d'elle. En fait, je t'aime Liz Parker.

En disant cela, Michael s'était tournée vers Liz et lui faisait face. La jeune femme noua les bras autour du coup de son amant et murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi Michael Guerrin.

Ils s'embrassèrent, oubliant le groupe qui, les yeux comme des soucoupes, fixait le couple. Quand les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, personne ne parla. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Alex :

- Euh…Enfin…Comprenez que là je suis sous le choc. J'aurai cru à une invasion de petits soldats en plastique avant de croire que vous pouviez vous mettre ensemble. Alors de là à vous voir vous dire que vous vous aimez ! Mais après tout ! Et puis, qui suis-je pour juger ? Félicitations !

Alex alla serrer la main de Michael et embrassa Liz sur la joue. Isabelle leva les yeux vers le couple et dit :

- Je crois qu'on a tous le droit à une deuxième chance dans la vie, un deuxième départ. Max, Michael et moi en sommes la preuve. Alors pourquoi pas Liz et Michael ! Après tout, je ne vois rien contre.

- Moi non plus. _Dit Kyle._

- Moi si ! _Maria s'était levée et regardait le couple. Elle continua. _Liz, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Enfin je le croyais ! Tu sors avec mon ex ! Le premier homme que j'ai aimé ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

Les réprimandes de son amie étaient ce qui angoissait le plus Liz. Elle voulu répondre mais Michael la devança :

- Si tu m'aimais tant que ça, tu ne m'aurais pas quitté ! _Il vit que Maria allait ouvrir la bouche mais il l'en empêcha_. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous reprocher, à Liz et à moi, de vouloir refaire notre vie ! Tu aurais peut-être préféré qu'on continue à vivre avec le vain espoir que toi et Max vous soyez décidés à revenir vers nous ? Désolé ! Mais on a décidé d'aller de l'avant.

Maria ne disait plus rien. Max était le seul à ne rien avoir dit. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sans se retourner, il dit :

- Je viens de me faire jeter par celle que j'aime pour mon meilleur ami. Je comprends très bien votre point de vue. Mais il faut que je l'accepte, et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. Pour l'instant, je vais faire un tour.

- Et moi, je rentre chez moi. Pas la peine d'essayer de me téléphoner Liz.

Maria sortit quelques secondes après Max. Le reste du groupe parla quelques temps encore. Michael et Liz répondirent à leurs questions. Mais s'est le cœur lourd que le couple rejoignit leur appartement.

µ

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et les rapports de Liz et Michael avec leur ex avaient empiré. Max semblait toujours abattu et Maria les évitait et n'ouvrait pas la bouche quand elle se trouvait à côté d'eux. Michael regarda Liz embrasser ses parents. Tout s'était fait si rapidement. Il contempla sa fiancée descendre l'allée, les cheveux ramenés en arrière par le vent, sa jupe ondulant au rythme de ses pas. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui sourit et il lança :

- Tu ne regretteras pas ?

Liz le regarda et ouvrit la portière. Avant de prendre place sur le siège passager de la voiture, elle regarda celui avec qui elle s'apprêtait à quitter sa ville natale et dit :

- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a conseillée de prendre ma vie en main et m'as dit que je n'avais pas à porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Il avait raison. Si les autres n'acceptent pas notre relation, tant pis pour eux. Mais moi je veux aller de l'avant, avec toi. Alors, on décolle ?

- On décolle.

Michael s'installa au volant de la voiture et démarra. Aucuns membres du groupe n'étaient au courant de leur départ et c'était mieux ainsi. Liz s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre dans une ville où sa meilleure amie et son ex ne lui adressaient plus la parole. Et ça avait été pareil du côté de Michael. Alors ils avaient décidé que, quitte à redémarrer une nouvelle vie, autant le faire entièrement, dans une ville où ils ne seraient pas constamment jugés par leurs proches.

Liz s'était inscrite à l'université de Boston et Michael avait trouvé un job de gardien de la paix. Une amie de la mère de Liz leur avait loué pas cher un petit appartement et les parents de la jeune femme leur avaient donné un peu d'argent. Et le couple quittait la ville où ils avaient vécu tant d'épreuves, la ville qui les avait réunis : Roswell.

La voiture passa devant le panneau à l'entrée de la ville qui représentait un alien vert disant " Bienvenue à Roswell ". Liz et Michael se prirent par la main rêvant de leur avenir. De sa main libre, Liz prit un prospectus qui avait été déposé sur le pare-brise de la voiture et sur lequel était marqué :

_" Il n'y a pas de passé qu'on pourrait ressusciter à force d'en être nostalgique, il y a seulement le présent éternellement nouveau qui se construit et se crée à partir des éléments du passé "_

Goethe

F i n


End file.
